Havoc Dragons
by RogueSnyper
Summary: Harry Potter is given a chance for a new life where he was supposed to be born, and takes it. Follow him as he wrecks havoc across the Star Wars universe, solving problems and living his life along the way.


AN: With the exception of a few chapters, I am planning for this story to take place in the Star Wars universe. The first chapter is background for how Harry got into the SW universe and how he started his life there. The HP universe follows canon up until the epilogue of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Harry never married Ginny, or anyone, but instead discovered an affinity for Runes. He studied and experimented with runes while in the process of becoming a Rune Master, as well as during it. And now, for your feature presentation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars in any way.

Chapter I

New Beginnings

July 31, 2055 was a normal day for Harry Potter. He would wake at dawn, shower, eat breakfast, and check his post box for bounties, a letter from a client, or his Goblin contacts letting him know who had tried to gain access to his nonexistent vaults. You see, Harry was a bounty hunter and mercenary, for those that could pay his prices. Those that did want to hire him didn't even know that he was Harry Potter. They only knew that he was a mercenary called Blitz. In fact, everyone thought that Harry Potter was dead. The reason they all thought that was because during an inheritance test, Harry discovered that there were multiple blocks on his magic and a permanent glamour charm on his entire body that was linked to one of the blocks. When he had the Goblins remove the blocks, it undid the glamour as a result. This changed his features from the untamable black Potter hair to easily tamable black hair, his killing curse green eyes to a lightning blue that seemed to look into your soul, his pupils changed from the normal circle that humans have to a slit that greatly resembles a dragon's pupil, and made him slightly taller. Before he left Gringott's, the Goblins gave him several potions to take at different points throughout the day that would help him gain the body he would have had had he not gone to his Aunt and Uncle's house. As for the nonexistent vaults, Harry made a deal with the Goblins that basically said that as long as they provided him with a house and food, they could have all the gold that was in his vaults or that he earned, minus a portion that would pay for supplies for his occupation. The Goblins, gold hoarders that they were, happily complied.

Anyways, other than turning 75, it was a normal day for Harry, or so it seemed. When he checked his post box, he found a shrunken chest. Setting the chest on the kitchen table, he proceeded to go through everything else. After he finished the last letter, he retrieved his favorite coffee mug and filled it with tea. After several minutes of nursing his cup of tea, he realized that he was staring at the chest. He sighed. "Might as well enlarge it and see what it holds." No sooner had he finished speaking did the chest begin to grow. He quickly downed the rest of his mug and transferred the chest to the floor. When it was done growing, he cautiously opened it. Inside was a set of armor, a sphere that exuded a white light, two futuristic revolver like pistols, a sniper rifle, what looked like a minigun, and a bag of what looked like random bits of metal, wiring, and glass. "What am I supposed to do with this? For that matter, what is this?" he wondered aloud.

"Its armor and weapons, obviously," stated a woman's voice dryly.

"I can see that. Wait a sec!" He looked around cautiously while drawing his wand and a muggle pistol he had bought. "Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me. I mean, you lived in the world of those that borrowed my power. As to your second question, we are waiting for you to invite us in," answered the voice.

"Hmm. I can't figure out who you are, unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what, child?"

"Unless you're magic, as in, the physical and sentient being called Lady Magic."

"Yes, I am Lady Magic," the voice replied with a melodic laugh.

"In that case," Harry said as he holstered his weapons, "I happily welcome you and your companion into my home."

A bright white light appeared behind Harry and he quickly spun around and had to shield his eyes, but the light quickly disappeared and was replaced by two individuals. One was noticeably female and wore a white robe while the other wore a black robe and was male.

"I'm guessing that you're Lady Magic," Harry said as he gestured to the lady in white, who nodded, before looking at the man. "But, I have no idea who you are."

The man chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Not many people know, or want to know, who I am. My name changes depending on who you ask and what religion you believe in, but to most, I'm known as death." Harry straitened slightly and Death laughed. "I'm not here to take you to the 'next adventure,' as some call it. At least, not the one you're thinking of. Lady Magic and I have a few requests and gifts to give you. I shall go first as I have other things that need tending to." He waved his hand and two chairs were created, within which he and Magic sat down in. "My request is that you return the Hallows to me. I understand if-"

"Take them."

Death's features took on a startled look. He wasn't expecting that. "What? That was a quick answer. I would understand if you needed time to think about it."

"Take them." Harry tossed pulled the Elder wand out of his sleeve and a ring off his finger and tossed them on the table in front of Death before summoning the invisibility cloak with his Holly wand and adding it to the pile. "They have brought nothing but pain and suffering to me. I want nothing to do with them, but I will keep them out of the hands of those that would use them for dastardly deeds. I know that if you have them, they won't be able to be used for evil."

Death smiled. "I knew I liked you. As thanks for returning them to me, I bestow upon you long life. This extends to those that are bonded to via a soul bond, familiar bond, or a special bond shared by a team of bounty hunters or mercenaries that I call a hunter's bond. A hunter's bond is formed when a bounty hunter or mercenary team works so well together that they succeed in almost everything they do. As bounty hunters and mercs don't usually work in teams, or together for that matter, these bonds are as rare as a true familiar bond, which isn't as rare as a soul bond. Moving on, I now have a gift, or more correctly, two gifts to give you." He waved a hand and two animal crates appeared. "Inside these crates are the two creatures that were meant to be your familiars, but you weren't born in the correct universe, and I blame Lady Fate. Your two familiars are Vornskrs, a canine like creature that greatly resembles a Great Dane from this world. Only the bigger and stronger one has a name, Shadow, but the other is unnamed." He waved his hand again and the crate doors opened. Two canine creatures shot out of the crates and skid to a stop beside Harry. "It is up to you to name the smaller one." He paused so that Harry could come up with a name.

Harry thought a moment. "Padfoot, in honor of my godfather."

Death smiled and nodded. "I shall now take my leave as I have work to do." He stood up. "Before I forget, Lady Magic and I, are sending you to the universe you should have been born in, as thanks for helping the people of Earth. One thing you should know is that there is no such thing as magic there. Lady Magic may be a deity there, but she doesn't have a power that represents her anywhere but here on Earth." As he faded away, Death waved at Harry. "Always remember that your family is with you and loves you. May the Force be with you."

Magic turned to Harry. "As he has work to do, I shall continue where he left off. We are specifically sending you to a planet called Trandosha. While Trandosha is under the control of the Galactic Republic, doesn't have a group that actively checks it for leaks. It's essentially not a well protected planet. As such, it is an ideal place to send you. Your ship and crew have been placed there to wait for you. As for my part, my request is to allow me to change your magic into a form you can use there." Harry nodded his approval and was enveloped in white light the dispersed quickly. "Your magic casting abilities are now limited to charms, but the rest of your magic has increased your reaction time, memory recollection, muscle and bone strength, seeing distance, and rune abilities.

"My gifts to you are all the contents of the chest you received earlier and a few other things. The armor is modified Mandalorian armor. Please wear it at all times." She waited for Harry to put the armor on, which he did quickly. When he returned from changing, she continued. "The armor is made out of a Mandalorian metal called Beskar, and the armor style is called Beskar'kandar as a result. Normally, it is extremely heavy, but your set has been enchanted to be lighter and the metal itself was enhanced with alchemy, and this changed the metal from a silver color to this dark black that seems to absorb light. I had the cloth made with a mixture of dark red Hungarian Horntail hide and Acromantula silk. This particular combination, if made correctly, is very durable and comfortable, not to mention magic and Force resistant. You will learn about the Force in a short time," Magic explained at Harry's questioning look. "The two pistols are custom Westar-34 Blaster pistols with extended magazines. The rifle is a Chiss Sniper rifle with extended magazines, a bipod stand, and a 20x zoom scope. The last gun is an RH-35 Starforged assault cannon that has been enchanted with cooling charms so that you can shoot about twice as long. The white orb is a Krayt dragon pearl. He bag is filled with parts that you can use to construct a lightsaber or two. If you make two, I will give you another pearl to use. Before I can send you to Trandosha, you need to come with me to my home. While you are there, you will learn everything you need to about the universe you are going to. You will also learn many skills that will help you survive." She held out her hand. "If you are ready, then take my hand." Without a thought, Harry slid his new helmet on and took Magic's hand. In a flash, he, Magic, and his familiars were in front of a small mansion with a forest on one side and open plains on the other. Magic led Harry inside while Padfoot and Shadow briefly checked the perimeter before falling into step behind him.

The next several days went by fast. Harry learned many things about the universe he was headed to. These things included pilot skills, blaster and saber practice, computer skills and hacking, Force training, lock picking, and stealth and strength training. He learned that, unlike Earth, the beings that inhabited his new universe had achieved interstellar travel and many planets had a voice in the Galactic Senate. During Harry's free time on the seventh day, which he used to come up with a design for his lightsaber, he had an idea and went in search of Lady Magic. As soon as he left his room, Shadow appeared and led Harry to the library, where Magic was currently located. Harry had discovered a few things about Shadow during the first three days at Magic's mansion. One thing was that if Harry was searching for someone and Shadow knew where they were, he would appear and lead Harry to them. A second thing was that Shadow could blend into even the slightest shadow and disappear, as could Padfoot. When Harry approached Magic, she looked up.

"Yes, Harry? What is it?" she asked.

"You know how I have new armor right?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "I was wondering if we could get a trench coat made completely out of the same dark red Horntail hide that was used in my armor. It would work as extra protection and also allow some anonymity in some situations. If possible, I would like it to have a hood so that I could use it to cover my helmet or, if I'm not wearing my helmet, my head. Other than that, I would like some Beskar'kandar style Mandalorian armor made to fit Shadow and Padfoot. If they're my familiars, I want them to have some sort of protection."

Magic smiled at his consideration and love for his familiars. "I will have them in your room tomorrow." She opened a drawer and lifted a small box out before closing it. She held the box out to Harry and said, "I believe that you will need this to complete your lightsabers effectively. Should you pass John's test, you will be able to go to Trandosha tomorrow." She turned back to her work in a clear dismissal.

Harry silently left and went back to his room. He carefully emptied the bag he received from Magic before opening the box. Inside was a black dragon pearl. He set it beside the white one he had received days earlier. He let himself fall into a Force trance and allowed the Force to choose the parts needed for his lightsabers. A minute later, two heavy cylinders fell into his hands. He carefully studied the saber hilts and noticed grooves in the bottom of each. "I wonder." He skillfully twirled one saber to a reverse grip and aligned the grooves and pushed the hilts together until they stopped moving, and turned them in opposite directions. The resulting 'click' let him know that the two hilts had become one. He leapt out of his chair and flew to the dueling room. He found his lightsaber instructor sitting in a chair along one of the walls with a sketchpad in hand, no doubt drawing up more saber designs. When the door shut, John looked up.

"So, you finally completed your lightsaber. Let's see it."

He tossed a small sphere into the air. The sphere, a training sphere, flew around the room quickly and randomly, shooting at Harry the entire time. Before the first plasma bolts reached him, Harry was already moving. His lightsaber ignited and two laser blades appeared, one white and the other black. He danced his way around the room while twirling his saber, deflecting bolts, before suddenly leaping across the room and slicing the training sphere in half.

John approached and held his hand out. Harry placed the lightsaber in his hand and he inspected it. "The blades are extremely stable while the hilt is perfectly built for and matched to you. I believe that the weight is perfect for you as well. I believe that you are finished with my lessons."

"He has learned much in a short time," Magic said from behind Harry, who jumped at her voice. "You may go, John. Harry, prepare everything that you want to take with you tomorrow and make sure to put your new coat on and your familiars' armor on them. They will be in your room in the morning. Sleep well for you will have much to do tomorrow." Magic left the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

The next day, Harry woke and noticed a dragon hide coat lying across two piles of armor that looked made for canines. He pulled the coat on, put his helmet on, and flipped the hood over his helmet. He then attached his jetpack to the slot made for it on his coat. He had received a mandalorian jetpack and training to use it his first full day at the mansion. Before he could call them, Shadow and Padfoot appeared beside the piles of armor. It took him a moment to figure out which pile went to which Vornskr, but he finally got the armor on them correctly. He then noticed several pop-out hooks on both sets of armor that could hold bags of a specific size. The backpack he had packed with all he wanted to bring with him the night before was the perfect size, so he attached it to Padfoot's armor. He figured that as they were going into unknown territory, Shadow would be the better bet in a fight, so he didn't put the bag on him. He picked up his RH-35 and walked to the entry hall with Shadow and Padfoot at his heels. When he arrived, he found Magic waiting for him in the middle of the room.

"Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded and she held out her hand. He took it and they disappeared, quickly reappearing in a forest. "Welcome to Trandosha. Your ship and crew are over there, to the Northeast. I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

Magic nodded and disappeared in a flash. Shadow and Padfoot stuck close to Harry while staying hidden. Harry walked in the direction of his new ship and crew for about twenty minutes before finding himself on the business end of a blaster. Holding the blaster was a humanoid reptilian species that was more commonly known as a Trandoshan.

"Who are you?" the Trandoshan hissed.

"Harry 'Blitz' Potter. You?" Harry replied unflinchingly.

The Trandoshan laughed and lowered his blaster. "You got guts, kid. I like that. I'm Goron. Are you the one that the lady in white told us about?" Harry nodded. "Well then, the ship is over here." He turned and started walking, obviously expecting Harry to follow. "We've been waiting for you to get here as you are our leader and captain. Our group needs a symbol and a name while the ship just needs a name. We can talk about that later, though."

"What's our job going to be?" Harry questioned.

"Our group has the skill sets of an ideal bounty hunter or mercenary team. I figure we do both and play to our strengths."

"Good idea." He paused a second. "I have an idea for a name and symbol."

Goron looked at him briefly. "Let's hear it."

"Our group name could be Havoc Dragons. It would fit because we would most likely cause lots of havoc when we get a rep going. As for the symbol, it could be a picture of a Hungarian Horntail skull with the word havoc in capital letters above it with the word dragons in caps underneath."

"I like that, but what is a Hungarian Horntail?"

"A dragon from my home world."

"Ah."

A few seconds later, they entered a clearing with a dynamic-class freighter in it. The freighter's cargo hold was open and the freighter was painted a matte black with two matte emerald green stripes running down the center about a foot apart, but what drew Harry's eye, was the symbol under the front window.

"Goron, why is the exact symbol I described on the front of the ship?"

"I was told that the person that would be our captain would be able to describe that symbol perfectly as well as give the correct name for the group. Consider that your final test. That symbol is on the left breast of almost all the clothing and armor that we own. This is my only shirt that doesn't have it on it. I mean, the symbol appeared over night," he paused, "just like its appearing on your coat now, and I suspect your armor as well." Harry looked down and saw that the symbol was indeed there. "Well, shall we go meet the crew?"

"Just let me call my familiars." Harry let out a whistle and his familiars appeared out of the shadows and stood beside him.

"VORNSKRS?! YOUR FAMILIARS ARE VORNSKRS?!" Goron exclaimed in surprise.

"Goron? Need help down there?" called a voice from inside.

"No, Dar. Just bringing the captain to the ship."

"Okay." A pause. "WHAT?" Footsteps quickly approached and Trandoshan stood briefly at the entrance to the cargo hold before running off yelling, "I'll assemble the crew in the kitchen."

Goron chuckled. "Before we go to the kitchen so that you can meet everyone, is there anything I, er, we should know about you?"

"Always expect the impossible for it seems that nothing is impossible around me. However, I haven't seen a human fly without the help of another object, be it a special broom, jetpack, or plane."

Goron shook his head before leading Harry through the ship to the kitchen. He suddenly stopped and opened a door. "Here we are: the kitchen. Dar, stand up. Dar here is an exceptional gunner on ships. He will be working the dorsal turrets while Krix uses the ventral ones. Dar is a close-combat expert and will be a good asset when we raid other ships. Krix is a quick-draw-and-fire master. He is as fast with his duel C-M Deadbolt pistols as Dar is with his two vibroknives. Lo-Taren is an extremely good pilot and will be flying the ship for us. Speaking of the ship, we need a name for it. You have a name, Harry?"

"Since the ship is black and our symbol has a dragon skull, let's call it the Shadow Dragon. "

"I like it," Lo-Taren said before anyone could say anything.

"Then that's what we'll call it," Goron declared before continuing. "Smug is a master tactician. He can make several plans that have the same outcome of different difficulties while still remaining within our limits. He can also discover something's strengths and weaknesses just by looking at it." Goron pointed at a bald being, which Harry recalled looked like he was a Zabrak, with black and yellow skin. "That there is Feral. He is quite the explosive expert. He has this ability to make just about anything go 'boom.' He can be pretty hand with his homemade blaster as well. If can't figure it out, Feral is a Zabrak. Moving on to Shahan Alama." Goron pointed to a more human colored being. "Shahan is a Weequay. He has many connections from his past life and is our co-pilot and trap-setter. I'm your second in command and a heavy weapons expert. You are our leader and captain. We follow your orders and your lead." At that moment, what looked like a black and red trashcan on wheels entered the room. "And this is our astromech droid, R2-A7. We call him Ghost because he can go undetected when hacking just about anything." Goron smiled. "What do you think of your crew, captain?"

"Hmm." Harry studied each crew member closely and carefully. This caused a few to squirm nervously and Goron's somewhat smug smile to transform into a nervous grin. After a minute, Harry grinned. "They'll do." The more nervous ones let out sighs of relief. "There's no need to be at attention while I'm captain. I want this ship prepped for take off and on its way to somewhere we can make money and earn a rep. Goron, Show me to my room."

"Yes, captain."

AN: So far, so good. In other words, a great start. I don't have the will to continue my other stories right now, but if you want, you can rewrite or continue them yourselves, as long as you pm me when the first chapters are up and mention that I was the original author. I will be continuing with this one, but those that want to can copy this chapter and make their own from there, but only if they tell me when the first few chapters are up and mention that I was the original author. I am considering taking requests for this story. You can send me your requests and I will write them down, but they may not end up in the story. The sooner you send my your requests, the sooner they may appear. You can send me them in a private message or in a comment. It would be easier for me to find in a pm as opposed to a comment, however. On another note, I will be putting complete bios of the Havoc Dragons crew and a more detailed description of the ship as well as some other information up on another website in a few weeks. That also includes a drawing of the HD symbol described in this chapter. If I update with another chapter around the time those go up, I will let you know in one of the author notes. Check out my profile for the location that those will go up at. Thanks for reading.


End file.
